utanoprincesamafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ROULETTE
ROULETTE es el segundo audio del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Duet Drama CD: Otoya & Tokiya. Es un dueto entre Terashima Takuma y Miyano Mamoru que son las voces de Ittoki Otoya e Ichinose Tokiya respectivamente. Clasificación * # 75 (Oricon) * # 2 (Apariciones Oricon) Curiosidades * Kenichi Suzumura y Junichi Suwabe cantaron la canción en el evento Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2th stage Letra *'Partes cantadas por Ittoki Otoya' *'Partes cantadas por Ichinose Tokiya' *'Partes cantadas por Ambos' Español= Mi corazón está ardiendo... y cantando, ¿por qué es esto? ¡Un futuro pintado, este cielo se ha elevado! ¿Puedo volar hacia el cielo? ¿Puedo hacer mis sueños realidad? Vamos, ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Arriesga todo! ¡Se está volviendo tan ardiente que mi corazón duele! ¡Aunque no es una sensación mala, te haré entender! ¡No me rediré ante estos sentimientos! ¡¡Crece!! ¡apresúrate a ir hacia un sueño! ¡Buscaremos un mañana irreemplazable! Sentimientos que me hacen querer que una sonrisa florezca ¡Cree en mi, y entonces lo verás! ¡te lo prometo! ¡Mejora el futuro! ¡El juego de la ruleta comienza a girar! Rojo o Negro, ¿cuál escoges? ¡Vamos a tocar esta canción del destino! ¡No perderemos estas Canciones Rivales! ¡Mi corazón está sumergido.... y elevándose con amor! ¡La totalidad de esta música que está guiándonos se convertirá en un arcoiris! ¡Iré por la próxima! ¡Lo voy a intentar con todo! Vamos, ¡Vamos a atravesar esa puerta de adelante! ¿Cuál será el final de este camino? ¡Donde la luz invisible está esperando con emoción! ¡Vamos a comenzar esta historia! ¡Saltando en un escenario de siete colores! ¡Quiero ver pronto a todos! Brillando como una estrella en la noche ¡Mi amor por ti es el sentimiento más fuerte! ¡Lanza un moneda! ¡Agita! ¡Buena Suerte! ¡Cabeza o cola, haz tu elección! ¡Mi Diosa de la música está sonriendo! ¡Vamos a jugar un juego! ¡Mis queridos amigos! ¡¡Crece!! ¡apresúrate a ir hacia un sueño! ¡Quiero enviar todo esto al mundo! Me he dado cuenta que estamos unidos por algo ¡Cree en mí, y entonces lo verás! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Mejora el futuro! ¡El juego de la ruleta comienza a girar! Rojo o Negro, ¿cuál escoges? A pesar de que reconocemos este vínculo, ¡No perderemos estas Canciones Rivales! |-| Romaji= 'kokoro ga Burning … And Singing　naze darou? '''egaita Future kono sora kakete iku '''Can I Fly The Sky? '''Can I Get True Dream?　saa '''Bet shiyou '''subete kakete '''atsuku narunda　mune ga itai kurai '''waruku wa nai kanjou　wakarasete agemashou '''kono kimochi yuzuranai '''yume wo mite　hashirou yo Growing Up!! '''kakegae nai asu wo sagasou '''egao wo sakasetai omoi '''shinjite mitete yo I Promise You '''mirai wo Raise　mawaridasu　Roulette Game　aka to kuro docchi wo erabu? '''unmei no uta wo kanadeyou '''makerarenai Rivals Song '''aiko Diving … And Rising　HAATO ga '''michibiku Music marugato niji ni naru '''I'll Go To Next '''I'll Try To All　saa '''kakenukero '''DOA no saki he '''michi no hate ni wa nani ga aru no darou? '''mada minu hikari no saki　WAKUWAKU ga matteru sa '''hajimeyou monogatari '''nanairo no SUTEEJI de　Jumping Up!! '''hayaku minna ni aitai yo '''kirameku hoshi no youna yoru wo '''kibun wa saikou I Love For You '''KOIN wo Shot　hourinage　Good Luck　omote ka ura ka de kimeyou '''ongaku no megami yo hohoende '''shoubu suru ze　My Dear Friends '''yume wo mite　hashirou yo　Growing Up!! '''sekai ni todoketai zenbu '''tsunagaru nani ka ni kidzuita '''shinjite mitete yo I Promise You '''mirai wo Raise　mawaridasu　Roulette Game　aka to kuro docchi wo erabu? '''mitomeru kizuna de mo yappa '''makerarenai Rivals Song |-|Kanji= '心がBurning … and singing　何故だろう？ '描いたFuture この空 翔けて行く '''Can I fly the sky? '''Can I get true dream?　さあ '''Betしよう 'すべて賭けて 'くなるんだ　胸が痛いくらい '悪くはない感情　解らせてあげましょう 'この気持ち譲らない '夢を見て　走ろうよGrowing up!! 'かけがえない明日を探そう '笑顔を咲かせたい想い '信じて 見ててよ I promise you '未来をRaise　回り出す　Roulette game　赤と黒どっちを選ぶ？ '運命の 唄を奏でよう '負けられないRivals song '愛故Diving … And rising　ハートが '導くMusic まるごと 虹になる 'I'll go to next '''I'll try to all　さあ '駆け抜けろ 'ドアの先へ '道の果てには何があるのだろう？ 'まだ見ぬ光の先　ワクワクがまってるさ '始めよう物語 '七色のステージで　Jumping up!! '早くみんなに会いたいよ '煌めく星のような夜を '気分は 最高 I love for you 'コインをShot　放り投げ　Good luck　表か裏かで決めよう '音楽の 女神よ微笑んで '勝負するぜ　My dear friends '夢を見て　走ろうよ　Growing up!! '世界に届けたい全部 '繋がる何かに気づいた '信じて 見ててよ I promise you '未来をRaise　回り出す　Roulette game　赤と黒どっちを選ぶ？ '認める 絆でもやっぱ '負けられないRivals song Referencias *Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia *Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Ittoki Otoya (Canciones) Categoría:Ichinose Tokiya (Canciones) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duet Drama CD